Catarsis
by Blossom Lu
Summary: No lo puede olvidar, su aroma ha quedado en sus más remotas memorias. Lo quiso, lo quiere y lo querrá hasta el fin. Aunque su amor no hubiera tenido, ni tenga, ni tendrá un final ya que nunca comenzó en realidad. One shot. Mundo Alterno.


**Catarsis**

* * *

Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la historia es mía.

Nota: Quizá haya OoC en los personajes. Sin embargo, esta historia está basada en eventos reales.

* * *

Ella era apenas la niña de cuyos lentes redondos la gente solía mirar con una ceja alzada, era la que se sentaba frente a la clase y miraba al pizarrón tratando de captar hasta la más mínima esencia del plumón. Ella, simplemente la niña.

Lo vio en agosto, el primer día de clases y desde ese momento sintió algo en su corazón. Eso que le llaman mariposas. Jodidas mariposas que de verdad no existen pero Sakura, la niña, las sintió. Él era una tormenta de agosto, _su_ tormenta personal. Con ese porte de conquistador y sonrisa oculta. Con esos ojos que escondían todo un universo de constelaciones y aquellas pestañas que eran de envidiar. Era un ser perfecto ante sus ojos y ante los ojos de las demás niñas, párvulas que pretendían ser adolescentes con sus falditas arriba de la rodilla y maquillaje discreto, no fuera que en la escuela las regañaran, y servilletas en los senos para aparentar una metamorfosis que aún no surgía en ellas.

Sakura, la niña, se acercó durante mucho tiempo a ese niño. A ese párvulo de doce años que conquistaba incluso a féminas más grandes, adolescentes reales que Sakura envidiaba desde lo lejos. No envidiaba su apariencia, le molestaba que ellas tuvieran una oportunidad de conocerlo más.

Una tras una. Caían como piezas de dominó por él y así como caían él las desechaba como pañuelos inservibles. A veces él se portaba descorazonado y otras veces simplemente rechazaba a las personas. Lo cierto es, que un día Sakura aún siendo una niña tomó valor y escribió una carta mal hecha en una hoja de papel, medio arrancada y medio arrugada con tinta negra medio visible. La tomó entre sus manos y se acercó a él, con el corazón estrujado, con la cara sonrojada y con las piernas vueltas una gelatina temblorosa de emociones. Él no fue un desconsiderado ni le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Tomó la carta mal hecha y le sonrió, ella le dijo su primera confesión en la vida ya que él fue la primera persona a la que le podría haber dicho eso.

"Me gustas Sasuke-kun".

Él se agachó un poco, el párvulo después de todo era más alto, y la despeinó. La regaló una sonrisa que le dio calidez al corazón de Sakura, una sonrisa que se le quedó grabada en el corazón. Tiempo después supo que ninguna caricia, ningún placer carnal podía reencarnar esa emoción de verlo sonreír para _ella_.

"Luego hablamos" dijo.

Oh, niña incrédula de doce años con falda debajo de la rodilla y lentes redondos. Ella debió saber que esa plática nunca llegaría.

 **. . .**

No hubo una metamorfosis considerable en la niña, que ya no era tan párvula. Solía alzar un poco su falda, no tanto como aquellas adolescentes compañeras suyas que incluso guardaban maquillaje en su mochila de contrabando y en el baño se maquillaban. Sakura no hizo eso, en un principio, trataba de ser discreta y ser ella misma. Los lentes redondos pasaron a ser unos menos grandes, aunque la graduación aumentó. Vaya remedio.

Lo cierto es que conoció más a su propia tormenta y conforme se adentraba más a esa mente suya pudo desarrollar una empatía que daba miedo. Podía verlo en sus sueños y saber que tenía sin siquiera verlo. Él era un huracán y podía provocar todo tipo de emociones en ella. De lejos lo cuidaba, lo vigilaba desde las sombras. Su corazón se partía un poco, cada vez más, cuando él besaba entre los pasillos a una chica. Las abrazaba y tomaba de la cintura para después juntar sus labios con las de esas mujeres. Su corazón se sentía estrellar contra un vidrio filoso y peligroso, se desgarraba por dentro derramando sangre roja. En el interior, Sakura moría cada que él hacía eso. Eran celos, era envidia, era dolor. ¿Era amor?

Se juró a sí misma que él sería el primero en todo, pobre desdichada no supo lo que decía. Su primer beso fue con su segundo novio, un beso que supo a sal y a malas emociones porque ni siquiera se lo esperó y porque no sintió las jodidas mariposas de las que tanto le hablaron sus amigas. Su primer novio lo aceptó porque… No lo recuerda.

Él, el adolescente de catorce años de popularidad alta. Él, que cada que se sentía frustrado acudía a sus abrazos de ella. Y Sakura, cada que estaba rota lo abrazaba. Podía oler en su pecho un aroma indescriptible que después de tantos años no ha podido volver a recordar. Qué curiosa es la vida que pasa el tiempo y lo único que recuerda son imágenes borrosas del pasado pero ya no recuerda su cara del todo ni su voz.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. El chico de problemas existenciales y mirada fría. El adolescente que le sonreía a Sakura de una manera diferente. Él nunca la rechazó, nunca la descorazonó directamente. De hecho, cada que alguien en la clase les hacía burla de ser novios, él no lo negaba ni se molestaba. En cambio, si lo emparejaban con otra chica sí se molestaba y mucho.

¿Por qué con ella no?

Rumores de esos que llegan de los mejores amigos llegaron a los oídos de Sakura, auguraban buenos tiempos de prosperidad y de amor. Qué él estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y que el 14 de febrero le propondría ser su novia. Sakura brincó de alegría y pudo jurar que jamás se sintió tan feliz. Su corazón corrió a toda velocidad y tuvo miedo de no poder apagar ese fuego de alegría que se propagó por todo su sistema, de esa emoción que liberó, de esa adrenalina que sacó de algún lugar. Sí, Sakura estaba feliz e irradiaba la mayor de las alegrías, pero… No todo tuvo un final feliz. Porque la vida no siempre es perfecta, mejor dicho la vida no es perfección es solo vida.

El catorce de febrero le supo a amargura, le supo a traición, supo a dolor. Ante el fracaso de que él le propuso a alguien más ser su novia, Sakura tomó su corazón, un collar en forma de corazón, y se lo entregó. Le dio las dos partes de ese collar que estaba dividido en "tú y yo", le dio las dos partes puesto que Sasuke siempre tomó todo de ella. Él, con mirada cabizbaja y sin mirarla a los ojos le dijo gracias. Sakura se marchó y sólo hasta que estuvo en casa lloró.

Y lloró.

Vaya que sí.

 **. . .**

Mujer tras mujer. Novia tras novia. Pero siempre llega alguien y ese alguien roba toda la esencia de una persona. Así fue como llegó Karin a la vida de Sasuke Uchiha. La había conocido desde antes, una mujer de metamorfosis desarrollada, de labios carnosos y cabello exótico. Hermosa a la vista y atrayente a los hombres y mujeres por igual. Con una reputación no muy buena, pero que al final todos aceptaban de ella. Hombres no le faltaban, mujeres tampoco. Pudo haber tomado el corazón de quien fuera, pero de todos tomó el de Sasuke.

Iniciaron una relación larga, con engaños y rupturas. Con altas y bajas, pero que se mantuvieron. Celos irremediables por parte de Karin, y discusiones por parte de Sasuke. Él la ignoraba a veces, así como la adoraba en ocasiones.

Sakura miraba todo desde su pequeño rincón, y puesto que Karin iba en su misma clase de música comenzaron a platicar. Sakura estaba acostumbrada a eso, a que las mujeres que querían intimar con Sasuke se acercaran a ella pues Sakura era una santa, una niña buena y de fiar. Un ser confiable que no estaba corrompido por la maldad. Oh, Sakura sufría en demasía cuando alguien le decía que amaba a Sasuke.

Pero Karin fue diferente. La conoció muy bien, ella se abrió a Sakura y le contó su vida, sus pesares y el porqué era cómo era. Sakura sintió pena y quiso ayudarla, así fue como la ayudó a mejorar su relación con Sasuke. Sacrificó sus propias ambiciones en cambio de la felicidad de dos personas medio torcidas por los caminos de la vida.

Y funcionó.

De hecho, Karin le confesó que no era buena haciendo cartas. Sakura, la ingenua, accedió a hacer una carta de amor para Sasuke. Así fue como Karin le entregó a Sasuke una carta que en realidad hizo Sakura. Sasuke se enamoró de esa carta y Sakura lo vio todo desde la lejanía una vez más.

Ya no lloró, ya no se recriminó. Sólo se abrazó a sí misma e intentó enamorarse de un chico más. La vida siguió, chico tras chico. Beso tras beso, noviazgo tras noviazgo. Picoteó sus bocas y si acaso una que otra parte de su cuerpo en busca de calidez, de poder olvidarlo. Pero fracasó, no funcionó.

"Yo la amo" le dijo él alguna vez "De verdad me gusta".

Gustar no es lo mismo que amar, y querer no es lo mismo que amar, pensó Sakura pero no fue capaz de gritarlo en voz alta.

Se dañó, ella se rompió a sí misma por un amor que no le fue correspondido. Se hizo ilusiones falsas cada que él la abrazaba y le decía que era la mejor persona que había cruzado su vida. Que ella era una su luz en medio la oscuridad y que siempre podría contar con él.

Pero llegó el día…

 **. . .**

Casi dieciséis y con el mismo corazón apretujado. Ya era normal que ellos estuvieran juntos y que compartieran la misma cama. Que juntaran sus cuerpos los fines de semana. Sakura lo sabía, ya no era la misma ingenua de doce y catorce años.

Ella, por su parte, salió con otros hombres pero no funcionó. Incluso la dejaron más rota. Se volvió fría y tuvo una especie de transición de "no creo en los hombres". Su etapa se desvaneció después de un tiempo, pero las heridas la dejaron más quebrada que un vidrio roto.

Golpeada por las experiencias del amor, y con una mala sensación de pecho sucedió…

A él no lo notaba bien. Había tenido problemas con Karin últimamente, pero algo en el fondo le decía que era algo más. Tuvo un sueño, lo vio llorar en sueños y quiso hacerse a la idea de que no era real: el hecho de que Sasuke fuera a tener un hijo a los dieciséis.

Pero sucedió, pasó, ocurrió. Él se lo confesó y ella fue la primera persona que lo supo. La abrazó y le dijo que no sabía afrontarlo todo pero que intentaría ser el padre que no tuvo, el padre que lo abandonó a él y sus hermanos. Sakura, no lloró. Fingió ser fuerte y lo apoyó, le dio lo último de ella, cada parte de ella se la dio para que el tuviera momentos de paz.

Al llegar a casa, sólo escuchaba música triste y lloraba en su habitación. Maldita vida, malditas elecciones.

Los problemas no cesaron, y él cada vez acudía más a su consejo de mujer. Pidiendole ayuda, él no quería quemarse. Y ella lo ayudó de muchas maneras. También ayudó a Karin. Los ayudó a los dos.

Pero un día, él cambió. Se volvió alguien prepotente y engreído. Pudiera ser el estrés, pero su tormenta, su Sasuke ya no era igual. Él, un día la vio llorar en los pasillos de la escuela con el corazón de fuera y con la mirada perdida y Sakura, al verse descubierta, limpió de forma torpe sus lágrimas. Pero él, la tomó entre las manos y con el ceño fruncido le dijo:

"¿Lloras de nuevo por amor? ¿En serio? Sólo deberías mirarte. Eres patética. En cambio yo, tengo muchos más problemas de la vida y no ando llorando por los pasillos. No todos los problemas de la vida son amor Sakura, supéralo".

Sakura dejó de llorar. Lo miró de frente y se marchó. Él pensó que lloraba por su reciente ruptura con un ex novio, sin embargo, Sakura lloraba por él.

Oh, él nunca lo supo.

Rumores corrieron que el hijo de Sasule no era su hijo. Problemas incrementando cada vez más y cada vez alejándose más. Él pasaba más tiempo con la que sería su nueva familia. Incluso, leyó un mensaje de texto, porque él se lo pidió, en donde el padre de Karin ponía de condición que Sasuke se casara con su hija por el civil si querían tener al bebé. Sakura se sintió feliz, pero esa felicidad le supo amarga por dentro. Él se casaría después de todo, ¿no?

Dieciséis años y una adolescencia rota. Y Sakura no pudiendo olvidar a ese amor de infancia.

Él, alegre un día de esos que Sakura actualmente prefiere dejar a un lado, le enseñó el ultrasonido de su hijo. Sakura se lo dio inmediatamente como si quemara, como si fuera ácido clorhídrico concentrado que corroyó sus dedos.

Lloró, lloró de nuevo.

 **. . .**

Innecesario decir, que la vida siguió. Que al final Sasuke Uchiha dejó de hablarle por considerar a Sakura una chica inmadura y fría que sólo pensaba en amor. No hace falta decir que Sakura sacó cuentas y llegó a la conclusión de que ese hijo no era de él. Doloroso decir que no volvieron a hablarse, y ni siquiera se dijeron adiós.

Ella, con su orgullo desarrollado guardó el rostro de Sasuke en su mirada, como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo y no volvió a verlo. Con el corazón despedazado se marchó y él también.

Finalizaron la secundaria, casi dieciséis años y la vida tomó otro rumbo.

 **. . .**

Veinte años ya, y Sakura siente remordimientos por muchas cosas. Llora un poco y recuerda a su tormenta de agosto. No lo ha podido sacar de su corazón. Ocho años de que lo conoció. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo y qué lento es el olvido.

Lo ha intentado con otros hombres, pero no ha resultado. Ni carnalmente. No ha hallado a otra tormenta, una más cálida quizá. Se ha cansado de buscar, ahora sólo se dedica a su vida. Finalmente la vida sigue y no se detiene aunque se quiera.

Entre sus redes sociales lo halla, tan guapo como siempre. Lo sigue encontrando atractivo, y es entonces que se atreve y le confiesa que siempre lo quiso, que nunca se lo pudo decir de frente como debería de haberlo hecho. Que la perdone por siempre mantenerse en las sombras.

Él es feliz, no con Karin. Sino con otra mujer de rostro desconocido para Sakura, ¿importa?

Tantas dudas, tantas preguntas. Desde qué ocurrió con su hijo, qué pasó con Karin. Pero Sakura no puede responderlas.

Es entonces, que detrás de una pantalla y con los ojos empañados le dice

"No pretendo ser algo más, ya no. Te quise, te quiero y te querré. Gracias por ser la luz que iluminó mis días Sasuke. Sé muy feliz, mereces serlo. Eres una persona que me iluminó en todos los sentidos. Siempre estuviste ahí cuando más tormentoso se vio el camino. Cuídate mucho. Sé feliz. Adiós".

Él sí le respondió después de todo.

"Perdóname Sakura por lo tonto que pude llegar a ser. Éramos jóvenes. Tú merecías, mereces y merecerás a alguien mejor que yo. Te quiero. Sé feliz"

Sakura rompió a llorar ese día al tiempo que siguió estudiando para sus exámenes, la vida sigue, ¿no?

No hay nada nuevo bajo el sol, sólo escombros de un amor que ha vuelto a recorrer. No hay nada que esconder.


End file.
